Dare Games of the Heart
by JemmaaaFitzy
Summary: Set in the Academy. Grant Ward from Operations is dared to ask out a student from Sci-Tech and his eyes spy Jemma Simmons sitting alone. The perfect target. Rated T to be on the safe side in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

At sixteen Jemma hadn't really been expecting to be offered a place at an amazing Science Academy all the way over in America, but she accepted the offer all the same even though she knew that the majority of people there would be at least two years older than her, maybe even more so she would just stick out like a sore thumb and she was sure that she wouldn't make many friends, she never did have many friends growing up in England anyway, only her brother but, now she was even going to away from him, but as time passed at the Academy she had gained friends and normally spent some time with them down in The Boiler Room.

On that particular day, some of the students from Operations had come to test the products that Sci-Tech had been working on. Jemma and her best friend Leo had been working on what Leo liked to call 'The Night, Night Gun' and they had almost perfected it so they thought that they should celebrate arranging to meet in the Boiler Room at seven. It was seven thirty and Jemma was still there alone, with Leo nowhere to be seen. She had almost given up until she got a text from him telling her that he felt sick and didn't think he would be able to get to the Boiler Room after all. Jemma sighed and looked down at the half empty beer bottle on the table, she might as well stay and finish that and then head back to her dorm early and watch a movie.

Grant Ward was one of the students from Operations that was there to test out some products, and had wound up with his other fellow students in The Boiler Room, all of them playing a game of Truth or Dare until it got to Grant's turn.

"Okay, Grant. Truth or dare?" One of the boys asked.

"Dare." Grant answered with confidence.

"Go and ask one of these lab rats on a date and then actually go on the date with her and see how far you can go before you break."

"Fine." Grant scanned the room for one of the Sci-Tech students, eyes resting on Jemma Simmons. He stood up and moved over to her empty table taking his charm with him.

"Mind if I sit with you?" He asked her with a smile.

"Go ahead." She answered, looking up at him and feeling her heart getting a little faster and not just because of the fact he was from operations but, because he was quite attractive as well. "Can I help you?"

"I just thought that you looked lonely over here and I came to keep you company." He answered.

"I was supposed to be meeting my friend, but he's sick so I was just about to go."

"What's your name?" Grant asked her, ignoring her comment.

"Simmons. Jemma Simmons."

"Okay." He took out his phone. "And your number?"

"What?"

"Your cell phone number. What is it? Because you're coming out on a date with me this weekend." He answered still using a lot of charm.

"Uh- okay." She let a smile tug at her lips as she told him her number. "What was your name?"

"Grant Ward. So, I was thinking movie this Friday?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Jemma nodded, fighting off the blush that was threatening to creep onto her face.

"Okay, well I'll pick you up from here at eight? I look forward to it Simmons. Jemma Simmons." He kissed her hand and walked off back to his friends, leaving behind a flattered and flustered Jemma.

She finished her beer and left the boiler room, stealing one last glance at the Specialist that had just asked her on a date before walking back to her room and calling Leo.

"Jem? Are you alright? Listen, don't fuss over me I'm fine…"

"I just got asked out on a date." She interrupted.

"What? By who?"

"Grant Ward. He's from operations." Jemma answered with a small smile to herself.

"Operations? Jemma why?"

"He is very attractive and he was charming. He came over to sit with me when I was alone, so he's nice."

"When is this date?"

"Friday. He's picking me up from the Boiler Room at eight." Jemma answered, awaiting Leo's next question.

"Well, have fun." Leo muttered hanging up and sighing to himself. He knew that this wouldn't end well, that Jemma was going to get her heart crushed but, who was he to get in the way of Jemma and whoever she wanted as her boyfriend. He couldn't just control who Jemma went on dates with. He couldn't let his jealousy get in the way of what might be a chance of Jemma being happy, so he just left it alone. She would find out by herself how bad Grant Ward was for her.


	2. Chapter 2

The night of Jemma's date came by and she was trying to get some advice from Fitz with what to wear. Of course he didn't seem that interested in any of it, all he was doing was lying on her bed and reading a book. He didn't want to admit that he was jealous of this new guy that he already hated even if he hadn't met the guy, but he was a little jealous.  
"Fitz? Are you even listening to me?" Jemma sighed and shook her head, giving him a few seconds to answer but, when she got no response from him, she just let out a noise of aggravation which made him look up from his book.  
"What?" He asked, blinking once.  
"Never mind, I'll just wear this. There's no point in asking you for advice,"  
"I'm sorry Jemma but, I just don't know what you want me to do."  
"I want you to give me some advice on what I should wear on this date. You're a guy, what do guys like?"  
"He's a different guy than I am. What are you even going to do on this date?"  
"I'm seeing a movie with him, nothing else. I'll call you when I'm back from the date okay?"  
"Sure, just have fun." Fitz grumbled, getting up from Jemma's bed and walking out, heading down the halls to get to his own dormitory.

Jemma watched him go, a little confused as to why he was acting in the way that he was. All that she was doing was going on a date with a guy that she had met in the Boiler Room. Why should Fitz have a problem with it? She shrugged it off and went with what she had on to go on the date with, a new pair of jeans, a blue button up and a matching blue sweater.

Grabbing her bag and walking out of her dormitory, she made her way down the halls to go and meet Grant. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, and as soon as she saw him, she felt her heart beating faster. She looked him up and down once and smiled to herself. This was going to be fine, the date would go great and maybe there was a chance of a second one. She got up to him and he smiled at her, which of course made her melt.  
"Hi Jemma, you ready to go?" He asked her, holding his arm out for her.  
"I am. What movie are you planning on taking me to see anyway?" She raised an eyberow, taking his arm.  
"I'm taking you to see the extended edition of Star Wars Episode Four," Grant told her watching as a grin spread across Jemma's face.  
"Wow! That's amazing, I can't wait!" Jemma giggled, letting Grant take her to his car and drive her to the movie theatre.

During the movie, he still tried to make everything seem like he wanted to be there with her and this wasn't just some date that came from a dare. He didn't want to slip up at all, and it was true, Jemma was pretty and he liked being with her but, that didn't mean he wanted to date her. Halfway through the movie, he move his arm to put it around her and felt her head land on his shoulder, so he knew that this was all going well. They sat through the rest of the movie like that and once it ended, she slowly sat back up and stood. He looked up at her and stood as well, and took her hand taking her back out to his car and driving her back to the Academy.

At the entrance to the building, he took both of her hands and smiled at her, earning a smile in return and a small blush from Jemma.  
"This was fun. We should do this again sometime, I have your number so I'll arrange a date," he spoke, and before he could even give her time to answer he leant down and captured her lips in a kiss which she gladly returned. Once the kiss broke, he moved away and went back to his car, leaving Jemma stuck in the moment before she realised that he had gone and shook her head with a smile on her face. Biting her lip, she turned to walk into the building and back to the dorm, taking her phone out of her pocket and calling Fitz.  
"Hi Jemma. How was your date?" Fitz asked, trying to sound interested.  
"It was great! We went to the movies and he took me to see the extended version of Star Wars and-"  
"Star Wars!? Jemma, I thought we were going to go and see that together."  
"I can still go and see it with you,"  
"No, don't bother. Sleep well," Fitz grumbled.  
"Wait, I didn't tell you all about it."  
"How much more of it is there?"  
"Just one more thing. So, after the film finished, he drove me back here and then before he left, he kissed me!"  
"Oh. Congrats. Look, Jemma I'm kind of tired so I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow," Fitz sighed and hung up the phone, tossing it to the side.  
Jemma pocketed her phone again and walked into her dorm, not noticing the fact that Fitz was disheartend, and just lying down on her bed replaying the kiss in her head.


End file.
